Midnight love
by azrael1234
Summary: COMPLETE!! Fussion with the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series---Heero is a vampire hunter, and Duo is a mysterious vampire who holds secrets of an ancient and dark past...what Heero wants to know is what does that have to do with him. Yaoi--2x1
1. Default Chapter

Well lets see, this is my new story Midnight love and I hope that you like. I am really not sure about it yet so all reviews are welcomed flames or praises and anything in-between. Oh yeah and I promise that I will not forget about my other story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own…wish I did, everything belongs to some other very lucky person. Oh yeah, and if you have not read Laurel K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series I suggest that you do…they are amazing books.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero Yuy drove down the deserted rode, sighing loudly as he saw the sun began to peek out over the horizon  
  
Gotta stop working so late, or early for that matter. he though chuckling at his terrible joke, as he watched the sun appear fully over the horizon. He was a professional animator, though in the vampire world he was known as the executioner by some, and the Perfect soldier by those not of the vampire world. He rarely dealt with vampires when he did not have to, they were always more trouble then they were worth, and he had enough experience with them to last a lifetime.  
  
Finally he pulled into his apartment complex, and stumbled inside tired from a long night of paperwork and dealing with customers who wanted to bring loved ones back into the world of the living…or well sort of. Once inside he placed his bag of "goodies" on the single table and lay down in bed, not even bothering to change.  
  
Several hours later, Heero was woken up by the incessant ringing of the Phone,  
  
I hope whoever is on the phone has a death wish he though as he picked up the phone.  
  
//hello// he said, trying to banish the tiredness from his voice.  
  
/um this is Trowa/ came the voice Trowa, he thought, now why does that name sound familiar  
  
// Is there anything particular that you want// he said, his voice coming out harsher than he had wished.  
  
/Um actually, Quatre wanted me to call you and ask if you would like to come out with us tonight, he said this was your day off./ Now Heero remembered, Trowa was his best friend Quatre's boyfriend.  
  
//Is there any particular reason that you want to go out tonight?//  
  
/Well Quatre and I are engaged, and he wanted you to celebrate with us, that is if you can come/  
  
//What time?// he asked against his better judgment.  
  
Heero sighed as he pulled up to Quatre's house later that night, dressed in tight leather pants and a plain loose shirt that revealed the silver cross hanging from his neck. His long shirt hiding his gun loaded with silver bullets, ready if worse came to worse.  
  
"Ah Heero!" Quatre said, running out, and embracing his friend, "So did Trowa tell you the good news?" Heero nodded,  
  
"I am very happy for you Quatre, you deserve to be happy," he said.  
  
Quatre had not had a very good life, his father had abused him from the time he was little, and when he turned fourteen his father had started raping him. When Quatre's mother had figured out what was going on his father had killed her, then tried to kill Quatre. Lucky for him, however, someone had rescued him, what Quatre had not figured out till later was that his mysterious savior was a vampire. Since then he had been fascinated with the undead and had gone on more than a few of Heero's expeditions, not to hunt them, but to learn about them. "So where are we going?" he finally asked. A mischievous smile crossed his friend's face,  
  
"You'll see," Quatre said climbing into the drivers seat of Heero's jet black Porsche with the license plate reading "SLAYER." Heero sighed and handed his friend the keys, then climbed into the black seat of his car, letting Trowa have the front seat.  
  
Before they even got to the destination Heero knew where they were going, I should have guessed it he thought, knowing Quatre would do something like this. The blood red Neon sign of their destination read "Guilty pleasures" it was the worlds only known vampire strip club. They slowly stepped from the car, and walked up the steps that led to the door where they were met by a vampire with dark black hair that was pulled into an incredibly tight ponytail.  
  
"I am Wufei," he said, his black slanted eyes shimmering a strange color from the neon of the sign. Heero suddenly recognized the vampire standing in front of them, he was the vampire that had saved Quatre's life so many years ago, though he was careful not to say anything. Wufei must have realized that he recognized him, and he flashed him a fanged smile,  
  
"And what brings the executioner to us" he said his voice a low whisper that seemed to dance across the night, then he turned and gave Quatre a long look, his ebony eyes taking on a strange light. "If you will follow me, I will show you inside, though I must insist that you remove your necklace and gun," he said meeting Heero's glare. The second their eyes met Heero felt a soothing sensation creep over his skin like a lovers caress drawing him into a looming abyss. His hands clenched his nails digging into his skin, the momentary pain brought him back to his senses, and he quickly brought out the gun, the removed the silver cross. Without the silver chain around his neck, he felt naked, and he knew that he was also somewhat more vulnerable without it Damn he thought.  
  
When they got inside Heero quickly chose them a seat near the back, wincing as the various scars across his body began to ache. Suddenly the lights dimmed a little more and a ginger haired vampire whom Heero recognized as one of the more powerful vampires in the city, Treiz Kushrenada.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I promise you a show that you won't soon forget, so without further ado I would like to introduce Duo" with those words whispers began to circulate through the people. Suddenly a pulsing beat seemed flow from out of no where and a lone figure appeared on the stage, his body moving as if he was a part of the music that he was dancing to. Then he slowly made his way off of the stage where women and man alike began shoving money down his pants and any other place they could find. Finally he came to their table and stopped short when he say Heero, though the pause was only momentary and any normal human would not have seen it…Heero did.  
  
"Hay baby" he whispered, his voice coming out in a seductive purr, he came so close that Heero picked up the smell of roses that he guessed came from the shampoo that he used in his hair. Duo practically sat in his lap his mouth coming to cover the smoothness of Heero's neck  
  
"What the hell do you think…" he gasped as he felt warm lips work their way over his neck then down to his chest…then the touch was gone. He looked up, but the braided boy had already disappeared in the crowd of people. It was so strange, why did it feel so familiar to feel him touch me like that…its like I have known him all my life, yet I know I have never seen him before. he sighed and let the night go by smoothly  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself trying to forget about the sudden ache that the braided vampire had awakened inside him. 


	2. chapter 2

Wow! I am surprised that I got any reviews on this, and all of them praised *falls over and faints* I was absolutely sure that no one would like this one. Well since I decided to be nice here is the next chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero finally made it home that night, absolutely exhausted…probably since he had not gotten a decent amount of sleep in what he knew to probably be years Oh well, he thought making his way into the bathroom and taking a nice looong shower. As he stood there letting the water wash down his strong body his thoughts traveled to the mysterious braided vampire. That was really strange, it felt like I have known him…and the strangest part about it was that I could not tell anything about him, not how long he had been dead, how powerful he was…and I did not even see him move away from me. He sighed again  
  
"Only the really powerful vampires could hide themselves as well as he did" he whispered to himself before stepping from the warm shower to the cold, slick tiles of his bathroom.  
  
The next day at about 4:15 he managed to make his way into his office, only to find a young woman sitting there. She was about average height with light brown hair that was done into tight buns on either side of her face, her tight blue business suit doing justice to her thin body.  
  
"Hello," she greeted as he stepped through the door, "My name is Lady Une, your boss Rashiid said that you would speak to me." Sighing inwardly, and making himself promise not to wave death threats against his boss, (It would be bad for business) he sat down behind his desk, and faced the other woman.  
  
"What brings you here?" he questioned, already knowing that he was going to have a throbbing headache by the end of the day.  
  
"You know of the club Guilty Pleasures?" she said. Of coarse I know what it is…I was just there last night, and plus anyone who does not know what it is just plain damn stupid.   
  
"Yes," he said, keeping his voice carefully neutral.  
  
"Well," She started "One of the main strippers there has just suddenly disappeared, we have not found anything on how or when. He just disappeared, he is a vampire and he can not stay out during the day…so no one can figure out where he is unless he is dead."  
  
"What is his name?" Heero questioned, trying to get over this as fast as he possibly could.  
  
"Milliardo" she replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Milliardo…I have heard of him,  
  
"Wasn't he one of the victims of the vampire murders three years ago?" he asked, truly becoming curious. Several years ago, there had been a series of three vampire murders, with only one surviving out of the four attacks.  
  
"Actually yes, I am surprised you knew that, it was supposed to be kept quiet."  
  
"Well I am technically aloud access to information like that," he said, as if it were the most unimportant thing in the world. She just nodded, letting that particular piece of information drop.  
  
"Please, any help you could give us in locating him would be a wonderful help, and we are willing to pay you very well for any information." Heero nodded, "If you would speak to my master tonight at Guilty Pleasures?" He sighted, then nodded  
  
"I can make no promised, but I will try." With that, he showed her to the door,  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have other customer to attend to."  
  
The next customer of the day, was a middle aged man named Christopher Andrews who wanted to raise he daughter that had been murdered three years ago from the dead. He had already been here several times, today he was just going to make the final payment and work out a time.  
  
"It would be convenient if we could do this tonight…before I lose my nerve." The man said, and Heero sighed and nodded.  
  
"I will meet you at 9:00 tonight at the cemetery." He sighed Wow, I get to raise the dead, go to a vampire Strip club, and meet with a master vampire…I definitely have a very interesting job  
  
That night he slipped out of his apartment at 8:15, so that he would have plenty of time to get to the cemetery and set everything up for the ceremony for raising the dead. When he got there, he set a crate that held one chicken that was frantically flapping its wings as if it knew what was going to happen to it. He then he brought a machete knife that he used just for this, and finally a small jar of ointment that smelled strongly of cinnamon and other herbs. He looked up as a set of headlights flashed across the cemetery, and seconds later Andrews stepped out of the car. Heero nodded slightly to him,  
  
"Are you ready?" he questioned. Andrews took a deep breath, then nodded.  
  
Heero reached into the crate, grabbed the chicken around the neck, and in a swift stroke of the machete slit its throat. Blood pored out of the now dead chicken's neck, Heero not wasting any time began to walk a slow circle around the grave, letting the blood leave a crimson trail. Once the circle was complete, he lay the carcass of the chicken inside it with the machete lying beside it; he then smeared some of the blood from the circle, on the writing of the tombstone. The girls name was Claire, and the blood that he smeared over the name made it look as if it were glowing, once the blood was smeared over the tombstone he quickly added the ointment before standing slowly up.  
  
"Claire, Claire wake up. Claire come and join us." He chanted repeatedly, like a mantra. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to quake, then a hand appeared. It seemed to grasp for air before the other hand joined it, raised to the cool night air. Finally the entire body of a young girl with ghastly white skin and long blond hair that looked silvery from three years in the grave appeared. She looked confused, as if she was not sure what she could be doing alive, and to tell the truth she probably would not understand the concept of being alive…well partly…for a few more hours. One thing off my list for tonight, one then left to go, and to tell truth, I would rather raise a hundred more corpses from their graves tonight then go back to that damned strip club.   
  
Not bothering to change from the black leather pants, and tight T- shirt Heero made his way to Guilty Pleasures, pulling his car into the parking lot to the building across the street. He slowly got out of the car, and walked towards the building, the blood red neon sign playing with the shadows. Wufei was once again standing at the top of the stairs, his black slanted eyes studying his every move.  
  
"I am sorry to say that our master can not meet you tonight…problems have arisen, thought he does insist that you stay tonight and enjoy a free drink, and show." Heero sighed, knowing that it would be an insult if he refused the offer, and that would not be a wise thing to do until he knew more about this so called "Master".  
  
Stepping inside Heero again gave up his cross and a knife that he had decided to take with him (His gun was in the car for emergencies). The girls that took his things flashed him a fanged smile, then placed a slip of paper in his hands so that he could redeem his things when he decided to leave. He once again took up one of the back tables that had a single blood red candle in its center casting shadowy lights across the room, mingling with the shadows from other candles. The room in itself smelled strongly of fear, anticipation, and blood, a combination that he definitely did not like much. The same man from the other night came out, this time wearing a blood red leather body suit that revealed more than Heero really wanted to see.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," came his soft voice that seemed to caress the room as if it was completely in his control and maybe that is not that far from the truth. "I hope that you enjoy our show tonight, and I must warn you that this one is definitely something special." When he said that it seemed as if he was looking directly at Heero. The Japanese boy shivered as if the room had suddenly gone down ten degrees in temperature.  
  
The first person on the stage was a tall muscular man with short- cropped black hair, he began to slowly move to the music. Heero watched closely, and he knew that they were pulling an illusion, and sure enough, he saw a young girl with honey blond hair glide up next to the other man. The Illusion vanished and the girl appeared in plane sight, and Heero knew that besides the vampires he was the only one that had any idea as to what happened, to anyone else the girl would have just appeared. The two moved in perfect synchronization their bodies moving and trembling to a pounding beat that seemed almost as if their beating hearts created it. As that song finally came to an end, it was replaced almost immediately by another slower song. The Two moved around the crowd, which was dead silent, as if they were in some sort of trance. People began once again cheering them on moments later, placing money into what clothes had remained on their bodies, When the woman finally got to his table the music had come to an end. She sat down across from him and smiled,  
  
"You are sexy for someone that has the blood of my friends on his hands," she purred, leaning over and exposing more cleavage than he wanted to see in a lifetime. It was not that he considered himself gay, because he was not sure…he never really cared too much about dating around.  
  
"Please go away," he hissed menacingly. The girl flinched as he brought his glare to her, carefully not meeting her eyes.  
  
"But…" she said poutily.  
  
"Go," he practically yelled at her, I really do not want to put up with this tonight…I don't even want to be in this fucking place. The girl carefully stood up and walked to the stage, when she got there she stood and face the audience, her right hand moving to clutch at the man she had danced with.  
  
"Come here," She said, her voice sounding like silvery bells. Before her realized what he was doing, he was already to his feet. He closed his eyes, trying to block out her sweet voice.  
  
"No," he said quietly, then more forcefully, "No!" She stood there in shock at his resistance, then looked at the man standing slightly behind her. This time there was more of a ring to her voice, and he found that he was moving towards the stage, even as his mind fought to stop the movement. He finally made it to the stage, and she released his mind, leaving him standing there breathless.  
  
"I want a taste of you," she whispered so that only he could hear. He tried to back away, but he found that he could not move. He gasped as he felt warm lips come against his neck, then the sharpness of teeth poised over his skin. Heero closed his eyes, waiting for the sting that came along with being bittern, but it never came.  
  
Standing almost on top of the blond girl was the braided vampire that had danced the first time he had been here. The boy had beautiful violet eyes, and he quickly found himself drowning in them, but it was not as if he was being entranced…he somehow knew that the other boy would not do that to him. The male vampire came to him,  
  
"Our orders were for one of us to take blood from you," he whispered, his voice sounded like chimes tinkling in the wind on a summer day. "If we do not do as we are told then our master will punish us, and none of us want that to happen. Please let me take your blood, I swear I would not hurt you as Releena planned. I would do only as little as necessary…just keep in mind that you will not be leaving here till one of us has your blood." Heero winced, this was not a good situation, he once again looked at the braided vampire, and strangely, he knew that he could trust him.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, "But only you." The other boy nodded, and placed his lips against Heero's neck, placing gently kisses along his collar and lower neck. Then the vampire gently squeezed his should in warning, then bit down. At first all Heero registered was a sharp stinging pain, then the pain turned to pleasure as a blinding white light seemed to explode behind his eyes. Then all sensation left him as he collapsed unconscious to the ground.  
  
When Heero woke, he found himself lying on a soft bed with a cool wet rag resting against his forehead.  
  
"Where am I?" he choked out as he saw someone moving towards him. There was a soft chuckle,  
  
"In one of the back rooms of Guilty Pleasures," came the gently voice. When Heero's vision finally cleared, he saw the braided vampire standing over him.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero questioned.  
  
"My name's Duo, and you are Heero, the executioner." Heero nodded at that, then brought his hand to his neck where he felt two puncture wounds. "I am sorry about that, but trust me you should be grateful that I did it and not Releena or one of the others, who knows what they would have done to you." Heero nodded his thanks, then slowly sat up,  
  
"I should be going, thank you for you help…Duo," and with that Heero disappeared, leaving the vampire staring longingly after him,  
  
"Anything for you…my angel."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
So what do y'all think so far, I am still not to sure about this. Please I need reviews, if I don't get at least five reviews I wont post the next chapter. =^.^= 


	3. chapter 3

Well here is another chapter of my story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments are greatly appreciated. He he he he here is the next chapter of my…um…story, so I hope that y'all enjoy.  
  
I would like to say thank you to Nif81, radical edward, Kyra (you will find out soon enough), Naomi Shinigami (I would love your ideas, I hope that you got my e-mail concerning that), sapphire, and inferno ( I am glad that you approve, and I was already planning on putting Treize and Wufei together…so it appears that you will get your wish).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo stared longingly after the Japanese boy, a pang of want and need pulling at his stomach. You remind me so much of…no, it is impossible, he died so long ago…I need to stop dwelling on the past. He sighed, and carefully composed his face back into the blank expression that he had used for centuries. He sighed once again as he slipped into the night, the wind screaming in his ear like the dying plea of a child. Moving with otherworldly speed he made his way to a small hotel, the hotel itself was dark and the only thing that marked it for what it was, was a flashing neon sign that said vacancy.  
  
Once there he slipped inside, ignoring the human sitting with his legs propped up against the desk, and made his way up a single flight of stairs to the "Throne room". The room itself was the largest room in the place, with molding walls that had only half of the wallpaper. The smell of rot mixed with the very distinct coppery smell of blood was constantly on the air as if it had been there since the building fist came into being. In the center of the room was a heavy high-backed intricately carved chair where a lone figure sat, long blond hairs cascading around his body like a glowing halo of light. Duo coughed inwardly light is the last word I would ever use to describe him he thought, before blanking his mind, knowing that there was always a chance that the other could pick up on his thoughts.  
  
"Ah Duo," the man purred, standing from his sitting position in one fluid motion that any human would not have seen until it was too late.  
  
"How is Hilde(1)?" he questioned, pushing away from Zechs. The blond haired man growled, his eyes glowing menacingly.  
  
"You grow bold Duo," he hissed, his voice taking on a razor edge.  
  
"You forget that I am more powerful then you can ever dream of being," Duo countered.  
  
"You may have the strength, but I have the control…and in this world that is all that matters" Zechs said, his voice once again coming out in a purr. The braided vampire looked up as a young girl with short black hair came out of one of the side rooms, a look of pure terror on her face. "Come here," he said simply, and the girl complied, walking easily towards him. As easily as she walked towards the blond, Duo knew that it was forced. His cousin Hilde was the only thing that kept him from ripping out the others throat  
  
/:Flashback:\  
  
Duo walked silently down the long corridor of his mansion, his injured lover hanging limply from his arms. When he got to the main room of the house he looked up to find Zechs, his so called friend standing there, Duo's cousin standing beside him.  
  
"Ah Duo, so nice of you and your little whore to join us." The braided vampire glared at him,  
  
"What the hell do you want," Duo countered, worriedly glancing at his cousin who had not moved in the slightest, though fear was very clear on her face.  
  
"What I want, and when have you ever cared before?" The blond hissed, instantly at Duo's side. For the moment, Duo decided to ignore the other, laying the prussian eyed boy in his arms, on the plush couch,  
  
"Please baby, hold on," he said, brushing a lock of chocolate hair from the other boy's face, then turning to Zechs and his sister.  
  
"Since you seem so interested to find out what I want I think that I will be nice and tell you, only because I am nice."  
  
"Cut the crap, and tell me what the hell you want."  
  
"What I want…what I want is you." He said, causing Duo to shiver, "And I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time." The braided vampire hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Oh, but I am afraid that you are wrong," Zechs breathed, snapping his fingers. Suddenly Duo found himself pressed up against the wall, a big burly man holding him there with a wooden stake pressed against his skin, just barely cutting. Duo knew that if he moved or struggles the stake would be lodged into his heart, so he stayed deathly still. Zechs smiled,  
  
"What about now, my braided angel."  
  
"I'll never do anything for you, you bastard."  
  
"How did I know that you would say that," A truly evil smile spread across Zechs's face, "Say good bye to your little lover my angel." At this Duo struggled fiercely the wooded tip of the stake drawing a line of blood down his shirt. Now the guards held him using only brute force the stake having dropped to the crimson stained floor. "Better yet, how better to do this than at the hands of your very own cousin. You heard me Hilde, kill him." Duo watched in horror as Hilde walked over to him, picked up the wooden stake from the floor with pure terror reflecting in her eyes, and in one swift flick of her wrist brought it down into his lover's heart. Tears spilled down Duo's face as he watched the blood of the only person who had ever loved him spill to the floor, I am so sorry baby, I am so sorry.  
  
"I swear I will kill you Zechs."  
  
"What was that again, would you like to see your dear little cousin's blood mingling with that of your little whore."  
  
"No," Duo whispered, lowering his head to his chest, silent tears spilling down his face.  
  
/: End Fashback:\  
  
"Ah, my angel, and how was your night."  
  
"Leave me the fuck along Zechs."  
  
"Oh, I am afraid I can not do that, and your little outburst here will not go unpunished. Lady Une, please escort Duo here to his coffin and lock him inside." One of Zechs's favorite punishments for him, and anyone else who failed to please him, was having them put in their coffins with crossed placed on top of it, locking them inside. Vampires were known to go insane like this, but Duo was used to it, and truthfully he relished these times for their peace and quiet, giving him time to think.  
  
"I swear, I will get you one of these days Zechs, and nothing you can do will stop me…one day Zechs, one day.  
  
Once locked inside his coffin Duo cried for the first time in centuries, he cried for the loss of everything that he lost, and everything that he would never have. I wish you were here my angel, my love…so that I could hold you in my arms again.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
(1) Hilde is Zechs's human servant; if you don't understand read the books  
  
well there is the next chapter, I hope that you liked it and I hope that all my chapters will come out this fast. He he he, till next chapter sayonara =^.^= 


	4. chapter 4

Here is my next chapter…finally. I am really sorry that it took so long to get out, I have just had a lot going on…like studying for exams and all the stuff that teachers make up just to torture us as students. Well I hope that you enjoy this and I hope that the rest of my chapters don't take this long to get out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero walked silently to his room, the two puncture wounds on his neck stinging slightly, always reminding him that they were there. When he finally got inside and to his door, he realized that it was propped open slightly. Someone must be inside…or at least been here, he thought, bringing his gun up and pointing it ahead of him. I really hope that whoever it is plans on dying tonight, because I am really not in the mood to deal civilly with anyone right now. He carefully entered the small apartment, his back pressed up to the wall for cautions sake, before bringing his hands up to search along the wall for the light switch. When he finally found it, lights flooded the room with a painfully bright glare, revealing…the Chinese looking vampire.  
  
"What the hell do you want," Heero said, still not lowering the gun. The vampire cocked his head, his eyes slanting dangerously.  
  
"I do not want to be here any more then you want me to be, but this has to do with Quatre, and I am willing to get over my pride to ask your help."  
  
"What the fuck is with you, why do you concern yourself with him so much." Heero hissed, his hand holding the gun loosing its slight waver. The vampire sighed, an almost sad look crossing his face.  
  
"I do not see why it is any of your business. However, because he sees you as such a close friend I will tell you. Several hundred years ago, I was a bound protector of a small kingdom in what is now Saudi Arabia; it was everything to me to protect that family. However we were attacked and I was captured by a group of vampires that turned me into what I am now…when I finally managed to destroy them and escape it was too late. The buildings were all smoking and I could still here the screams of the dying…it was horrible. When I managed to get through the rubble to the palace the entire royal family had been murdered, only the queen was alive…but barely. I tried everything I could to save her but it was too late, she died only minutes later. So at that moment I vowed to myself that I would protect that family for as long as I was able to move a sword."  
  
"And let me guess, Quatre is some kind of decedent of that royal family." Heero said. Wufei merely nodded,  
  
"And at the moment he is in great danger."  
  
"Danger?"  
  
"Yes, Zechs is, it appears is trying to use your little blond friend to bait you to him."  
  
"Zechs?" Heero questioned  
  
"Yes, the master vampire of the city…though it is rumored that although he is master, there is someone more powerful then him."  
  
"Who is this other person?"  
  
"Unfortunately no one is quite sure…however I do have an idea," Wufei said, his eyes flashing briefly. Heero sighed  
  
"When and what do you want me to do."  
  
"Unfortunately I do not know where Zechs is, however I think I know where I can find out."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"There are several vampires that are rumored to be close to him that go to these freak parties…most of them are vampire junkies, but there are actual vampires. We should be able to pick and gossip that we need there. I actually know just the person to ask, but she has not been to the last several parties. Heero nodded,  
  
"Where is it, and is there anything in particular that I need?"  
  
"As for where it is, I am not sure…just pick me up at Guilty Pleasures tomorrow after the sun goes down. As for what you need, I would suggest carrying as many weapons as possible, but you need to make sure that your clothes are…umm…revealing enough." Heero nodded, then showed Wufei to the door, desperate for sleep.  
  
That night Heero drove up to Guilty Pleasures, and nodded to the single figure standing on the steps. Wufei quickly slid into the passenger seat of the car, wearing loose white pants that had long slits on the outside of his leg revealing his slim thighs, and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular body. Heero himself was wearing tight leather black pants, and a loose dark blue tank top. They drove in silence for several minutes,  
  
"Turn here," Wufei finally said. Heero nodded and complied. After about a half an hour they pulled up to a large Victorian stile house, a few people wandering in and out.  
  
As they turned into the long driveway Wufei turned to him, you are going to have to act as if we are lovers…or else they will get suspicious as to why you are here. Heero instantly shook his head no,  
  
"I will not…"  
  
"If you want this to believable…or else we turn around and go home right now." Wufei hissed. Heero shook his head, and stepped out of the car, allowing Wufei to escort him to the door. When they got to the door an average height girl with ebony black hair tinted blood red, greeted them. She was wearing a too short skirt with only a bra covering her breasts.  
  
"Hello there sexy," she purred, "My name is Raven (1), if there is anything I can do for you please let me know."  
  
"Actually yes, we need to talk to you later…whenever you get the chance."  
  
"Anything for you Wuffie," she said, bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Once inside they entered a large room with a single red love seat where the ginger haired man from Guilty Pleasures sat, an angry look on his well-defined features. A strange look passed over the Chinese boy's face  
  
"What are you doing here Treize?" Wufei said.  
  
"Sasha (2) told me where you were planning to go so I figured out where you were going and I came here. Heero looked confused, and it must have shown on his face, because Wufei merely shrugged to him before the taller man pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then it clicked There goes our cover Heero thought turning to look around the large house for something…though he was not quite sure what it was at the moment something feels wrong about this whole place…but I can not put my finger on it .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Raven belongs to Naomi Shinigami  
  
Sasha belongs to Kyra  
  
Well what do y'all think, I am not sure that I liked this chapter so much…as always reviews are encouraged, please tell me how good/bad this is so far =^.^= 


	5. chapter 5

I am really sorry to everyone that it has taken so long to get this chapter out…I just finished exams. Then I lost the disk that had this story on it, and I had to rewrite this chapter. I promise that it will not take me this long next time, and I hope that everyone enjoys, and once again I am verrry sorry that this has taken so long. =^.^=  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero watched Wufei and Treize kiss for a few seconds more before walking around the room, looking for something…anything. He could not figure out what exactly was wrong, it felt like a tightness in his chest, the same feeling he got when he was around someone or something very powerful. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to find the source of the feeling, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a long winding staircase. He started to take a step up, then stopped as he remembered Wufei saying something about not leaving this room. However, his curiosity got the best of him. He had made it about half way up the stairs when he first smelled it, it was a smell that he knew that he would never forget and that he could never confuse with anything else…the smell of rotting flesh. He stopped only long enough to bring his gun that he had made sure to bring with him(1), before once again starting up the stairs. When he finally reached the top he stopped and looked up and down the long hallway. There were several doors on both sides of the hall, and all of them were closed, some of them echoing strange sounds. He started at the far end of the hallway, looking for the source of magic, and finally stopped in front of a wooden door that had intricate markings covering the dark mahogany surface. He carefully opened the door; his gun poised in front of him in case whoever was behind that door was not friendly. Once he was sure that the room was deserted he stepped inside, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at what he saw. The floor was wooden, and intricate chalk markings had been made on the floor that created a path that led forward to an altar. About a foot in front of the alter the path branched of into two directions, and at the end of each path was a dead body, blood pooling around each figure making it all look somehow surreal. The body on the right was female, with short black hair that framed a pale face. While the body on the left was male, with curly cherry blond hair that did not seem to match his muscular body. Heero walked to the female body first, careful not to disturb the chalk markings, and knelt beside her. Her neck had be slit open, and looking at it he knew it had been done by someone who knew what they were doing. He quickly checked her body over for anything else out of the ordinary, before walking over to the male's body and kneeling before the still corpse. His neck had been similarly sliced open, however it looked to have been done by a different weapon…Interesting he thought, searching the body more thoroughly. When he found something that had not been on the female… a griss griss, made of black and purple thread, and what looked to be human flesh. He quickly untied the thing, and as he stood up he head the sound of a door opening. He quickly looked towards the door that he had come through, but it was still closed and he knew that the sound had not come from there.  
  
"So, you are the executioner" a slithery voice said from behind him, "I did not expect you to be so pretty." Heero twirled around to face a man with long silvery hair that fell around his face like a wave, making Heero want to reach out and touch it. He quickly shook his head when he realized what he was thinking.  
  
"Stop using your damned mind tricks" he hissed.  
  
"And how would you plan to stop me," The man said, his voice creeping over Heero's skin like a gently caress.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Tsk Tsk, You should learn some respect boy." The blond hissed. Suddenly Heero felt the air stir and a gently breeze brush over his body. The blond man had appeared in front of him, his hand outstretched. Heero had backed away, just out of the others reach; his gun now pointed ahead of him in a steady grip.  
  
"Very good for a vampire, but I do not think you mind tricks will save you from getting shot."  
  
"I thought the executioner would know that a gun can do us no harm,"  
  
"Silver plated bullets can, plus I was not planning on killing you," Heero said, pulling the trigger. The vampire hissed in pain,  
  
"I will kill you," and with that, the blond vampire disappeared in a rush of wind. Heero breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly backed out of the room. He placed his gun back where he kept it hidden, though he carefully made it so that he could draw it if he needed to. When he got downstairs he looked for Wufei, and found him sitting in the Treize's lap.  
  
"We need to go," he said, glaring at the Chinese vampire. Wufei sighed,  
  
"I will join you outside in a moment, I have to take care of our information…that is if you still want it. Heero sighed, and with a slight nod to Wufei he stalked out the door into the blessedly cool night air. He stood there for several moments, motionless, just content to stand there and listen to the sounds of the night. Suddenly he was thrown against a nearby tree by some by what felt to almost be an invisible hand. He slowly slid to the ground upon impact his head falling forward.  
  
"I am going to kill you, or better yet make you one of us…one of the monster" a cold voice whispered from nowhere and everywhere at once. The next thing Heero was aware of was two small dagger-like points pressed against his neck.  
  
"Leave him alone," a new voice said from the darkness.  
  
"And what do you think you can do to stop me my angel," after those words were said there was silence, utter and complete silence. Once the dizziness had disappeared to a dull throb Heero slowly looked up to find the blond vampire shaking with strain. Then with a loud hiss of anger he was gone.  
  
"Are you alright" someone whispered near the Japanese boy's ear. He turned to find himself looking into beautiful violet eyes. He quickly looked away when he realized what he was doing…Rule number one when dealing with vampires, never look them directly in the eyes.  
  
"I…I think s…" and that was all Heero managed before darkness claimed him.  
  
When Heero woke up, he found himself lying on a large canopy bed covered with dark purple sheets and a violet sheer curtain hanging around him blocking his view of the rest of the room. He carefully sat up, then blushed when he realized that he was naked.  
  
"So you are finally awake," a silky voice said to his right. Heero turned, though he kept his hand across his lap, making sure the sheet did not fall too low.  
  
"Who are you?" he choked out through parched lips. There was a slight ruffle of curtains and the braided vampire that had helped him before, stepped into view.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up," the vampire said.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days…I am not sure what Zechs did to you, but you were very sick…and" a strange look came across the vampires face.  
  
"And what?" he questioned, becoming slightly nervous at the fact that the vampire seemed upset about something.  
  
"You would have died," Duo said, as if it explained everything.  
  
"Just spit it out," Heero hissed, becoming impatient.  
  
"I gave you the first mark…the first step in making you my human servant."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Am I the only one that wonders where Heero stores his gun…hello, anybody?  
  
So, what does everyone think…this was as close as I could get it to the original version, and I hope that it was not terrible. As always feedback is welcomed and encouraged =^.^= 


	6. chapter 6

Well hello everyone, what do y'all think so far of my story? Well here is the next chapter……….oh, and the five review rule applies to this. =^.^=  
  
I almost forgot, I will be out of town for the next two weeks…so it may be a little while before I upload the next chapter. Just please be patient and I will do the best that I can to keep you from waiting too long.  
  
Thank you for the reviews tenshiamanda, ^.^ ( I am going as fast as I can… so be patient) Inferno(hehehe…I knew that…spandex space riiiight)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Heero all but screamed, as Duo explained what it meant to carry the first mark. Duo turned away, trying desperately to hide the tears the marred his beautifully pale skin. The sound of the door opening was the only thing that saved Duo from more yelling. A young girl with short silvery white hair entered, a scowl written across her beautiful face.  
  
"Duo, our master requests your presence… and I do suggest you hurry, he is not in a very good mood." Duo sighed, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes,  
  
"Very well Sasha, please just leave me a moment," The braided vampire said. Sasha nodded; then turned on her heals and left…but only after sending a glare towards Heero.  
  
"I am sorry Heero, I did not mean to hurt you in any way," Duo said. He turned to go, when he felt a strong hand on his wrist. He was forced to turn around, and he found himself only inches from the Japanese boy's face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Heero questioned, gently brushing a glistening tear away with his thumb. The question was so simple, yet Duo found it so hard to answer.  
  
"I can not tell you, I am so sorry." Duo whispered, pulling from Heero's grasp with ease. Then he was gone, leaving Heero staring at the door. Why did he cry when I yelled at him like that, and… He did not let himself finish the thought.  
  
"I should get out of here," Heero said to the air. He was surprised when he felt no nausea when he sat up, though slightly relieved to say the least. He did not want to think about being attacked by anything, especially if he could barely even see straight.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Duo sighed as he walked into Zech's chambers, his chestnut hair unbound and almost blending with the dark black cape that he was wearing.  
  
"Ah Duo, so nice to see you."  
  
"Cut the crap Zechs, I am no mood for your little games right now." Duo hissed  
  
"Oh, and what has gotten into my little angel tonight," Zechs said, instantly beside Duo, and caressing his cheek. The braided vampire glared at Zechs, his violet eyes spitting fire. "It would not happen to be that little slut of yours would it." Duo pulled instantly away from Zechs,  
  
"If you touch him, I swear…"  
  
"Tsk tsk, and what would you do to me? You would not want him once again slaughtered by your own cousin. Tears slipped down Duo's cheek for the second time that night,  
  
"I hate you, and one day I swear I will kill you for everything that you have ever done to me."  
  
"Perhaps my angel, but for now you are mine." Zechs said, an evil smile gracing his handsome features. "Oh, and Duo if you ever go near that little whore, I swear to you that you will seriously regret it." Duo just stalked out, making his way to the parking lot where his jet-black Porsche was kept. He climbed in, and made his way to a small park where he liked to go and think. What am I going to do, I just wish that Heero would remember….and yet, if he does… he sighed,  
  
"I hope things do not get out of hand, and I pray to all the powers inside of me as Shinigami that neither Heero or Hilde gets hurt," he whispered to the quiet night air.  
  
..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Heero sighed as he walked into work the next day, his fingers unconsciously fingering the strap that held his gun in place at his waist. Their day time secretary was there, busily typing on the keyboard.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero" She said. Heero nodded in greetings,  
  
"What appointments do I have today?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Miss Une is waiting in your office…then Mr. Baker is coming in after that about raising his wife from the dead." Heero nodded, and taking a deep breath stepped into the office that he was to use today.  
  
"How may I help you today?" he questioned.  
  
"I have received word from one of my…um…sources about the whereabouts of Milliardo," She said.  
  
"Oh?" She nodded, and proceeded to tell him the information that she had gathered. He sighed,  
  
"As much as I would like to help you out, I have enough things going on tonight, and…"  
  
"Please" she literally begged, her eyes narrowing slightly."  
  
"I really…"  
  
"I will pay a million dollars, just to come and check it out…to see if he is there or not, please. Heero sighed, that was a lot of money just for him to save one vampire. Finally after a few moments of thought he nodded,  
  
"I will meet you at Guilty Pleasures at 10:30," he said, not missing the satisfied smirk that crossed her face. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, he thought.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
"I have done your bidding my master." A soft feminine voice said from the cold darkness.  
  
"Good, now I will have complete control of my Shinigami," came a cold voice that sent shivers down the spine of the woman that stood by her masters side.  
  
"Oh, and Une, If you mess this up I will have your head mounted on my wall." The cold voice said, followed by almost insane laughter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soooooo, what do ya think now….I just had to add a little twist to this, or at least I hope that it was a twist….er….um…. hehehehe. Well I hope that this is not too bad, and I plan to get the next chapter out as soon as I get back from the beach, oh and remember five reviews. =^.^= 


	7. chapter 7

Well here it is, the long awaited chapter 7. I can not think of much to say at the moment, especially considering that it is not 1:30 in the morning, so I will leave you to enjoy my story. Please read and enjoy, and don't forget to review so I can go on and get my next chapter out, and I promise it will not take as long as this one did to get out.  
  
Thank you to Sutica Moy & RyoTay Moy, Autumn and Gabriel Maxwell-Yuy (I am glad that you enjoy this so far, and I promise to hurry up with writing it), Tash, Drupadi, Kaji The Harlequin (you are right about the characters, and thank you for your compliments, moonbuny317 , tenshiamanda, and last but not least Du-chan (and don't worry, Zechs is going to regret the day he ever set foot on this earth..just not yet hehehe) ************************************************************************  
  
Heero drove home in silence, the hum of the engine the only noise. He was hoping to get home in time to change and shower before he had to meet Une. When he got to his door he was surprised to find an envelope with his name in black ink on the door, help in place to his door by an intricately decorated blade. The hilt of the blade was a strange red wood that had a gold Chinese dragon carved into it, with glowing rubies for eyes. The actual blade was made of silver with a strip of g old tracing the edge. All in all it was beautiful, and felt.like magic, and Heero instantly knew that it was a gift while being almost a compliment at the same time. Heero walked inside, the envelope and blade held in his hand. Once inside, with the door securely locked in three different places. He sat on the couch to read the envelope.  
  
EXECUTIONER,  
  
I have come upon some information that could mean the difference between life and death for not just you, but all those close to both of us. I am giving up perhaps not just my life, but my sanity and my honor for his, but I find it necessary.  
  
It appears that my master Zechs has sent his most loyal servant, Lady Une to lure you into a trap so he may take you hostage. His reasons for this are unknown to me, but he holds your best friend Quatre and his human lover captive here. I did the best I could to protect Quatre for my own reasons, but to no avail. I know that I am being weak, but his life is by far worth it, and if you save him I shall be in your debt. Regretfully I can be of no help to you, for I shall be painfully tortured for this, and mark my work, my master knows of this.so please make my sacrifice, and the sacrifices of others worth it.  
  
WuFei  
  
Heero read the note twice, before falling into thought. He was supposed to meet lady Une in a quarter of an hour, but now he knew, instead of just suspected that this was a trap. the first step of avoiding a trap is knowing of its existence (1) he thought but I can not let Quatre and Trowa suffer at the hands of the monsters.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..  
  
Wufei doubled over in pain as a silver knife was thrust to the hilt inside his stomach. He silently prayed to Nataku that this pain and suffering was worth it. He held back another scream, telling himself that he had to be strong for Quatre's sake. The small Arab boy meant too much to him.and he needed to be strong for him.  
  
"Oh Wufei, It is such a terrible shame that you must suffer so," came Zechs' voce," you are so strong, and powerful, but you went against my orders, and spoiled my plans."  
  
"May flights of devils wing you to your rest,"(2) Wufei hissed, closing his eyes in pain as a wave of pain overcame him, forcing a scream from his throat.  
  
..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
Heero did not have to make the decision to go or not. For as he was about to change, the window nearest him shattered from the impact of bullets. Heero ducked out of reflex, bringing his own gun out and crouching behind the small kitchen in his apartment.  
  
"Executioner, where are you," a bittersweet voice range through his apartment, moments after the bullets stopped.  
  
"Go to hell!" Heero hissed, leaning around the counter to fire. As he leaned to shoot, a wave of energy came crashing against him, causing him to stumble to his hands, his gun skidding away from him. Heero, recovering quickly, tried to grab his gun. He was too late, however, as a leather boot stepped on his hand, adding pressure till he screamed as a bone snapped.  
  
"Good night, Executioner."  
  
Heero awoke to darkness, utter and complete darkness. The only thing he was able to determine was that he was shackled to a wall and small whimpering sounds coming from about five feet in front of him. Suddenly the lights blared to life, causing him to be momentarily blind. When he could actually see he couldn't help but gasp. Duo, the braided vampire was chained to the wall across from him, Wufei was next to him. Both bled badly, and Duo lacked the rise and fall of his chest, indicating his heart was beating. Despite the fact that his heart did not beat, the braided vampire's eyes were open and he was quite obviously alive.or at least as alive as he would ever be. There were no visible wounds on Wufei, but the blood indicated that there had been, he had merely healed.  
  
The next thing he noticed in the room was Quatre and Trowa, they were both lying on altars, with large cuts up and down their bodies. Trowa was nearly gutted, and at that moment Heero realized that he was lycanthrope, though he didn't know exactly what flavor. Still he was slightly surprised, no lycanthrope had ever hidden what they were as well, or so completely as Trowa. Quatre was crying, so sure Trowa was dead from the wound injuries, and Heero wondered if the young blond knew what Trowa was, but as the door to the cell creaked opened it didn't matter, and he didn't care.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..  
  
Zechs stalked into the room, Lady Une pacing exactly two steps behind him.  
  
"Ah," he said, walking up to Heero, "and we finally meet executioner, and..I do see why Duo likes you, you are pretty." Heero flinched at those words, wondering what he meant.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me,"  
  
"You don't remember me? I am hurt."  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," Heero hissed.  
  
"Ah well, you serve the same purpose either way," Zechs said, smirking as he unrolled a whip that had been hanging at his side. Heero's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Looking up, Cobalt blue eyes met Violet, seconds before the hiss of the whip was heard. The Japanese boy held back a scream of pain as the leather hit him repeatedly, his eyes never leaving Duo's.  
  
"Stop!" a voice suddenly said  
  
"And I ask you Duo, what would you do to me.would you like to see your little lover once again murdered by the hands of your own cousin.?" The braided boy fell silent at that, merely watching as the whip once again descended upon Heero's skin.  
  
Heero felt like he would pass out, after what he knew could be no more then twenty minutes of the whipping, when suddenly his vision turned.violet. At the same moment he screamed, but this time it was not drawn from the whip. Memories came racing through his mind, his memories but at the same time not, then he fell unconscious. ************************************************************************  
  
1 Duke Leto-Dune  
  
2 Claudia-Interview with the Vampire-What she said to Lestat as she watched him die  
  
Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this, and I will get the next chapter to both of my stories as fast as humanly possible. =^.^= 


	8. chapter 8

Well here it is, Chapter 8. I think that it might have come out faster if I had not posted Heero's Journal.but do you ever just get an idea that you can not get out of your head? Well I am very sorry that it has taken so long to get out, and I will try to do better next time. So, without further ado I present to you the last and final chapter of Midnight Love.  
  
Thank you to Hakumei, Kayla, Crystaline Tears (thank you very much for your complements, and I do love the series very much, if you like this series I would recommend that you try her 'A Kiss of Shadows series'), moonbunny317, tenshiamanda. Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone else who has read this story, and just did not review.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Heero was not sure how long he screamed, or if he screamed at all from the barrage of memories that suddenly filled his mind. He knew then that He 'was' Duo's human servant, or that he had been, and he also knew that he loved the braided vampire with every fiber of his being. It makes sense now why it hurt him so much to be near me he though, as a sadness suddenly over came him. Then, he remembered that his vision had turned violet, and that Duo had taken the last step into making him once again his human servant.and that action must have been what triggered his memories. He now remembered so many things, such as the fact that he was a necromancer. Oh, he had known that he was, but the full implications of the immense power that resided inside his body shocked him. He knew that when he had been brutally murdered by Zechs he was working on refining his powers by the most feared of necromancers, and that even he was scared of the abilities that the seemingly cherubic boy possessed. Then a particular memory caught his mind..his own death at the hands of Duo's cousin Hilde, though it had not been of the girls own will, and that all this time, these last four hundred years, Zechs had been holding the girl against Duo. A fine anger bled through his body, like a tidal wave that would leave no part of him untouched. How dare this man, he killed him once, he held his only love as a slave, he tortured these innocent people, and now he actually though he would have control over them, and make them puppets in his twisted little games. Oh how wrong he was, Heero knew that this sorry excuse of a being would pay dearly, and perhaps the blond saw it as well, for he backed up a few steps. Then a smirk crossed his face,  
  
"If you think that I am afraid of you, then you are sadly mistaken. See 'I' hold you prisoner, and you will not escape your destiny to forever serve me."  
  
"You may have tricked me once, you may have taken my life once.. but it is unwise to ever underestimate an opponent. Heero said grimly, before looking to Duo, "I love you Duo, always and forever, till the waters turn to blood and the sky turns black." Duo choked back a sob, as a half smile form over his lips.  
  
"And I love you my angel, till I walk in the sun, and the sky rains roses." Duo whispered, repeating the words that Heero knew they had promised to each other so many times. Then a deadly light entered Heero's eyes,  
  
"You will pay Zechs, I swear to you that when I am done you will not even have it in your power to regret the decisions that you have made. Zechs backed up, a look akin to fear crossing his face, before finally settling in his eyes.  
  
"You forget something," he said, a malicious smile forming on his lips, though the fear was far from gone from his eyes. "If you kill me, I shall take Duo's precious little cousin with me into hell.  
  
"Oh, I do not plan on killing you.there are so many fates far worse then death, you have died once, and I don't plan to give you that pleasure again.  
  
"How very thoughtful of you," the blond said bitterly, "but you do anything to me, then your two little friends die." Heero looked down at Quatre and Trowa, watching as Une held a knife to the small Arabs throat, and Hilde came to stand over Trowa. k'so, how could I have forgotten about them he cursed himself mentally.  
  
"Quit the grandstanding," Heero hissed, then drawing on his powers in ways he had not for hundred of years, combined with his knowledge now, he felt a gentle breeze ruffle his hair. Looking up, he saw that the breeze, probably from the link that they shared had also touched Duo.  
  
"Blood" He whispered to Duo, who nodded in understanding. Looking, he saw that Zechs was truly scared now. "What the hell was that," he yelled, angered by the fact that no one apparently had a clue as to what happened, or at least they were not telling him.  
  
Suddenly In a lightning fast motion, and a burst of unrefined strength, Duo pulled free of his bonds, sinking his teeth in Quatre's arm, letting loose a thin stream of blood. The blond boy screamed in terror, as he saw his blood run in thick rivulets of crimson.  
  
"I am sorry, little Arab." Duo apologized, nodding to Heero. Heero in the moment let his power loose in a tidal wave that sent everyone able to stand to their knees, and as Duo tore Une, and Hilde from the bound couple, he focused the same power he used in raising zombies into Zechs. Everything that to Duo and Heero seemed to have taken forever, was accomplished in seconds, and as things caught up to everyone's mind, they became aware of the blond kneeling on the floor.  
  
"What is it you wish from me my master?" He questioned, all the malice that had been in his voice was now replaced by complete submissiveness. Everyone looked at Heero in utter shock, and even fear. Then before anyone could say anything, the Japanese boy collapsed into Duo's arms. The braided boy looked at Heero, a look of compassion on his heart shaped face,  
  
"My love." He whispered, "I finally have you back my angel." Duo carefully lay Heero on the floor, careful not to lay him in blood, and went to help the others. Duo cautiously moved to help the blond Arab, but the boy instantly flinched away from him in fear.  
  
"I am so sorry Quatre, but you were the least injured human in the room, and we needed your blood to save everyone else..even Trowa. At the sound of the other boy's name, He relaxed slightly,  
  
"Is Trowa gonna die?" he questioned, sitting up as Duo freed him.  
  
"I hope not," Duo said, using his mind to cause the boy to fall into a deep sleep. He then carefully unchained WuFei, who went to sit next to Quatre, whispering encouraging words to him. As soon as that was taken care of the two vampires approached Lady Une who was cowering in fear in the corner, her legs refusing to help her run away,  
  
"Take care of her WuFei, I need to help my cousin." WuFei nodded, and did as he was told, as Duo knelt beside his cousin.  
  
"Hilde?" He whispered, "can you here me?" After a few moments she looked up  
  
"Duo?" she questioned incredulous.  
  
"Yes, my dear cousin..Zechs can no longer ever hurt you.  
  
"Duo, listen to me.Let me go, Duo. The braided vampire just sat there holding her, as it took a few seconds for him to understand what exactly she wanted. When he did finally understand, a pained look crossed his face..  
  
"Hild..please, I love you, don't leave me now."  
  
"Duo, I have been through so much, and it is my time. I want to go on, to be happy and carefree, and I can not have that here. Please, my beloved cousin, please understand. Duo looked at her a long time, before a look of peace settled on his face,  
  
"Anything to make you happy my Hilde, anything. After saying these words, Duo took out the silver blade that she had given him so long ago, when he had been happy, before Zechs had ruined his life "I love you," he whispered, then he brought the blade down in one swift moment into her heart. A look of peace crossed her face, then she weakly brought one hand up and placed it on Duo's cheek,  
  
"Love you," she whispered, then her eyes closed, and her hand slipped off his face to lay across her chest, which had now stopped rising and falling breath.  
  
"And I you," he whispered, carefully crossing her arms over her chest, before standing up and walking away, never looking back at his beloved cousin.  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER:  
  
Heero smiled a secret little smile as he watched the sun set over the horizon. It had been three months since the incident with Zechs. Duo was now master of the city, Zechs having died at Hilde's death. Trowa survived with some help from the braided vampire's powers, and he and Quatre were living happily in a small little home that they bought together. As for Duo and He, they spent the nights laying in each other's arms, sometimes making love, sometimes simply talking about everything. Duo was the first person to really ever love him, and Heero knew with a certainty that he would be his last true love as well. Life truly was good, and for once things were going well for him. There had been no police business for the last several months, and despite his boss's attempts to get him to do four raising a night, Heero quickly quelled his persistence. He would simply say that he would go on his own, and start his own business if he did not leave him alone and let him do as he wished. Besides, night was the only time he had with Duo, and his braided love was far more important to him then the money he made from the job. Who needed money when he had all the riches in the world, simply lying in his lover's warm arms. It was time that fate paid him back anyway, for all the time taken from Duo and he. He hoped desperately that they could make up that time now, and he knew that he would truly love his other half till the water turned to blood, and the skies turned black. He would love his soul mate always and forever, and nothing could take one from the other, because he knew that without his heart he could never survive. Duo was his heart, and his blood...and everything that kept him alive, from now till eternity.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*Sighs in relief* It is finally done, I thought I would never finish this. Well I hope that everyone like this, and thank you to everyone who has stayed with me through this. I promise that I will try to finish my other story quickly so until then sayanora . =^.^= Azrael 


End file.
